LinuxChix and Haecksen miniconferences
The LinuxChix miniconfs (2007–2009) and Haecksen miniconfs (2010–2014) were one-day events focusing on women who use and contribute to Linux and other free and open source software. It was held as part of linux.conf.au, which has a tradition of providing venues for one or two day community organised miniconferences in a variety of areas. While the Haecksen miniconferences haven't formally ended, no miniconf has been held since January 2014. History LinuxChix chapters were created in Australia in 1999. 1999 was also the year that the Conference of Australian Linux Users (CALU) was held, regarded as the predecessor of the annual linux.conf.au event which began in 2001. linux.conf.au began hosting "miniconfs" (mini-conferences), one or two day tracks organised by volunteers outside the core conference team, from 2003. In 2006, Mary Gardiner proposed that a LinuxChix miniconf be one of the miniconfs held at linux.conf.au 2007. The miniconf that year was credited with being part of the cause of record numbers of women attending linux.conf.au in 2007 (10% of total attendees, as opposed to 10 women in some previous years). The miniconference was in the linux.conf.au program every year from 2007–2014, organised by a woman or a small group of women each year. In 2010, Joh Pirie-Clarke renamed it the Haecksen miniconference to be more inclusive of people who were not LinuxChix members, and it bore that name from then on. ("Haecksen" is a word that some, but not all, German speakers regard as the feminine word meaning "hackers".) The miniconference directly inspired the creation of AussieChix and New Zealand LinuxChix in 2007, which merged into OWOOT in 2011. Future of the event OWOOT closed due to lack of activity in 2014. While there is still a dedicated Haecksen mailing list where organisation can take place, there was no Haecksen miniconference in 2015, and it is unclear whether the event will be held in future, or in what form. Conferences 2014 Haecksen miniconference A Haecksen miniconference for linux.conf.au 2014 was organised by Lana Brindley. Speakers: *Anita Kuno *Lara Antoniolli *Ashe Dryden *Karen Sandler *Elizabeth Krumbach Joseph *Alice Boxhall 2013 Haecksen miniconference A Haecksen miniconference for linux.conf.au 2013 was organised by Bianca Gibson and Robyn Willison. Speakers: *Sam Cheah *Skye Croeser *Ruth Ellison *Mary Gardiner *Brianna Laugher *Katie Miller *Denise Paolucci *Joh Pirie-Clarke *Fee Plumley *Kathy Reid *Jacinta Richardson *Robyn Willison 2012 Haecksen miniconference A miniconference was organised for linux.conf.au 2012 by Lana Brindley and Mary Gardiner. Speakers were: *Valerie Aurora *Sara Falamaki *Mary Gardiner *Sarah Novotny *Selena Deckelmann, Leslie Hawthorn, Danielle Madeley, Pia Waugh (panellists) See miniconf schedule. 2011 Haecksen miniconference A miniconference was organised for linux.conf.au 2011 by Lana Brindley. Speakers were: *Pia Waugh *Joh Clarke *Danielle Madeley *Noirin Shirley *Aeriana Lee *Melissa Draper *Alison Young *Donna Benjamin *Valerie Aurora See miniconf webpage. 2010 Haecksen and Linuxchix miniconference The 2010 Haecksen and Linuxchix miniconf was held on 18th January 2010 at LCA2010 in Wellington, New Zealand. It was organised by Joh Clarke and ... Speakers at the miniconference were: * Emma Jane Hogbin * Sara Falamaki * Elizabeth Garbee * Lana Brindley * Angela Byron * Liz Henry * Nancy Mauro-Flude See also: Women at linux.conf.au 2010 and 2010 miniconf webpage 2009 LinuxChix miniconference A LinuxChix miniconference was held at linux.conf.au 2009 in Hobart, Australia. It was organised by Sarah Stokely and Robyn Willison. Speakers were: * Mary Gardiner * Jacinta Richardson * Claudine Chionh * Aeriana Lee * Robyn Willison Donna Benjamin and Pia Waugh held a workshop on how to evangelise IT to girls. Bdale Garbee, Silvia Pfeiffer, Andrew McMillan and Casey Schaufler spoke at a Geek Parenting Panel. See also: Women at linux.conf.au 2009. 2008 LinuxChix miniconference The 2008 LinuxChix miniconference was held on 29th January 2008 as part of linux.conf.au 2008 in Melbourne, Australia. It was organised by Robyn Willison, Mary Gardiner and Melissa Draper. Speakers at the miniconference were: * Pia Waugh * Joh Clarke * Jacinta Richardson * Brenda Wallace * Brianna Laugher * Adaora Oniya * Robyn Willison * Kylie Willison * Stormy Peters See also: Women at linux.conf.au 2008 and 2008 miniconf webpage 2007 LinuxChix miniconference The first LinuxChix miniconference was held on 16th January 2007 in Sydney, Australia. It was organised by Mary Gardiner with assistance from Sara Falamaki and Stephanie Miller. Speakers at the miniconference were: * Sulamita Garcia * Akkana Peck * Kristen Carlson Accardi * Jacinta Richardson * Valerie Aurora. The miniconference was credited with being part of the cause of record numbers of women attending linux.conf.au in 2007 (10% of total attendees, as opposed to 10 women in some previous years). See also: 2007 miniconf webpage Category:Women in Open Source Category:Conferences Category:Australia Category:2007